equestrian_sonic_boomfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheerilee
Miss Cheerilee is both a teacher and librarian from Canterlot High and one of the supporting characters in Equestrian Sonic Boom. Though, Cheerilee is shown to be the youngest staff of the school; she is often seen hanging out with other students from CHS. It's possible that she might be doing a TA internship and/or library serving assistant while she's actually a student. "The school computers are for research purposes only." :—Miss Cheerilee. Appearance :Voice actor: Nicole Oliver (English), Megumi Han (Japanese), Not Known (French), Jasmine Laurenti (Italian), Sabine Jäger (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Yasmine Yamajako (Finnish), Yoon Mi-na (Korean), Katarzyna Łaska (Polish), Silvia Gâscă (Romanian), Darya Frolova (Russian), Milica Calija (Serbian), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Not Known (Ukrainian), Marie-Line Landerwijn (European French), Rosalba Sotelo (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Gallery Personality As a staff, Cheerilee is portrayed as kind, patient, and determined to shape her students' morals. However, she is also reasonably strict and disciplinary, such as scolding the Cutie Mark Crusaders for making some loud noise in the library. She often has moments of generosity toward the freshmen of CHS. Relationships Friends/Allies *Doctor Hugo *Mrs. Harshwhinny *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spyro *Spike *Warfang *Ignitus *Aquarius *Volteer *Aeros *Cyril *Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big **Cream **Cheese *Team Chaotix **Vector **Espio **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty **Ray **Sticks *Moss *Team Sol **Silver **Blaze **Marine *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal *Vanilla *Rotor *Bunnie *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey *Thorn *Warden Puff *Pricipal Angelica *Striker *Echo *Coral *Pearly *Razor *Crusher *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Cheerliee (pony counterpart) Neutral *[[Sunset Shimmer *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow **Rouge **E-123 Omega *Thrash *Ghost Girl *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack **Bark **Bean *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet **Wave **Storm *Breezie Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Scourge *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Canterlot High Category:School Teachers